


A Lesson in Taming Dragons

by Momma_N0VA



Series: All the Stars [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, No beta reader, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_N0VA/pseuds/Momma_N0VA
Summary: This is a one-shot I chose not to include in my main story, "All the Stars" but can be read standalone.  This takes place sometime during the events of Chapter 35.Novalise is sparring with Lydia in Jorrvaskr's training yard when her mate decides to take her on, not only for a spar in the training yard but in their bedroom as well.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Series: All the Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Lesson in Taming Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you check out my new playlist for "All the Stars" on youtube! Link below. The song used for this chapter is listed on there and I'm sure you can guess which one it is ;) 
> 
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5rLrpDIV8FBtSSA-tcJTnZuY2yYncGHd

The sun had begun its descent a few hours ago but there was still plenty of light left in the day. Lydia and Novalise had only been training through the afternoon and evening. They spent the morning with Lucia. They would teach her to read and write while Novalise continued her study on Dovahzul. She had a decent grasp on the language but would strive for nothing less than fluency. She had taken to using it in regular speech with Lydia and Vilkas to keep new meanings and words fresh in her mind. 

Novalise and Lydia were in the middle of a spar, the Dragonborn swinging her sword in a horizontal slash at her housecarl’s head. Lydia bent back slightly and placed a foot back to avoid the attack before pushing off the same foot to throw her into a shield bash. Novalise held up her left forearm in front of her, summoning her ward and braced for the shield attack. She only stumbled back slightly, allowing her to easily block Lydia’s sword attack with her own weapon before rising her left hand out of the ward to throw a magelight at Lydia’s face, but the housecarl was learning to dodge or counter Novalise’s magic attacks. She arched to her right, bringing her shield up to hit the edge of Novalise’s throat. Novalise arched far back, nearly losing her balance, only for the shield to barely swish over her. Novalise quickly recovered, turning to pivot to her right, immediately slashing her sword down across her body the second she finished her turn. Lydia used the momentum of her shield attack to fully rotate with it to face Novalise’s attack with that shield. Lydia swung her sword at her and Novalise blocked with a ward before grabbing onto Lydia’s wrist, keeping them locked in a battle of strength.

After a moment, Novalise felt Lydia readying to shove her back. Just before she did so, she saw Lydia’s eyes shift behind Novalise’s shoulder and a subtle look of surprise showed within them. Novalise then heard the quiet steps behind her and immediately twisted to duck under Lydia’s arm to the left, narrowly missing the surprise attack from behind but catching Lydia in her exposed side with her training sword. Novalise faced her new attacker and smiled when she saw intense silver eyes staring back at her with a hint of whimsy in them. She had sensed him through the bond when she saw Lydia look to him, but it was still a surprise, nonetheless.

“Come to play _grohiik liin?_ ” Novalise asked Vilkas teasingly. He was no longer dressed in the armor she saw him in earlier when he had been training the new whelps. He wore black leather pants that were tied just above his hips where a dark blue, light, cotton shirt was tucked into his leathers. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top few laces were loose allowing her a peak at his chest hair. He looked far too good standing there with a two-handed training sword held out in front of him. 

“Lydia gave me away,” He started, not answering her question, “but I’ll let you have that one.” Novalise looked to Lydia when she started backing away slowly. 

“ _You_ gave you away.” She gave him a look while she sent a pulse down the bond. Though it was new, the two had taken liberties in exploring the magical tether over the last few days despite the lack of seclusion they had. 

He sent something back to her, telling her he knew exactly how she anticipated him. “It’s been some time since we’ve been able to spar Harbinger since you've seemed to surpass my training.” She rolled her eyes at the title and he gave her a flashy smile. Lydia snickered and Novalise sent a glare her way, but Lydia was unperturbed.

“Yeah, I’m sure it has been awhile since you two have ‘sparred’.” Lydia said with air quotations to match and Novalise groaned at her housecarl’s comment. “Less than a week in fact. It’s been a few lonely nights at Breezehome, Nova.” The housecarl had urged Novalise to spend a night or two with Vilkas but the two had become quite busy and tired after their first time together. Lydia’s motivations were also double sided as she wished to spend time with the other twin since he had returned.

Vilkas shook his head at the two women but his smile remained. “Show me what you’ve been practicing.” Novalise smirked at him when she turned back to him.

She did a quick survey around the training yard. Many of the Companions were still outside training, some of them relaxing on the patio as well. The two new whelps were sparring against each other with Farkas’ instruction but their attention was easily being diverted to the Harbinger and Master at Arms. Njada and Ria were working on forms with the dummies while Aethis, Vignar and Brin sat at the patio but were looking at her and Vilkas as well while they discussed something she could not hear.

She settled her attention back on the Master at Arms. "For the record, I haven't surpassed your training. You just have new whelps to pick on."

"I hope he doesn't try to _'spar'_ with these ones too." Lydia joked and they both turn to look at her. She shrugged a shoulder in a shameless gesture. Novalise just shook her head at the housecarl before readying herself for an attack from her sparring partner.

She raised a brow when an attack never came, so she shot a magelight at him just before rushing him with her sword. He easily dodged the magelight and pivoted away from her sword thrust. He grabbed the wrist of her sword arm, knowing she should have anticipated this move as he had done it to her many times before. He yanked her forward, but she used the momentum and quickly twisted under her arm and raised her palm, sending a mage light right to his neck, directly under his jaw.

He smiled down at her and she gave him a sly smirk. “You clever little spellsword.” He said to her. She completely played into his defense. He may have trained her but that gave her the same advantage it did him. They had become quite familiar with their fighting styles over the last few months. “Alright then.” He readied his weapon again when she twirled her sword in her hand before raising the weapon.

“No more pulling punches.” She said to him, goading him on. He tilted his head at her comment with slightly raised brows. He relented to her request and attacked first this time, swinging his greatsword down at her. She brought up both her sword and a ward knowing he was much stronger than Lydia in addition to his weapon being heavier. She barely held him at bay, so she quickly dropped to swipe a leg at his feet. He shifted back, her leg just missing him. She stood as she finished her sweep. He was already on her again with a slash towards her head. She bent forward slightly, dropping, and rolling her head under his blade. She spun to her right so her sword in her right hand would come at his mid-section when she finished her one-eighty. 

Vilkas was always faster than she anticipated, however. After he had slashed at her he was able to quickly shift his greatsword to position it downward to block her sword. She threw her left hand up to throw a magelight at him, but he dodged, bringing his greatsword with him, sliding down to the hilt of her shortsword and reached around from behind her left elbow. Before she could do anything else, he quickly swept her feet out from under her while still holding her elbow, falling to one knee with her to soften her fall. He held his sword with his blade facing backwards and positioned his forearm with the sword across her throat.

He stood and held a hand out to help her stand. She accepted and he pulled her into him, dipping his head only a fraction. “You can do better, Starlight.” He said in a low voice. She swallowed audibly but he straightened and backed away with a knowing smirk. “Embarrass me by showing me up, Harbinger.” He chided her.

“I’ll shout you over the wall.” She warned him only in half jest. 

“Promise me.” He replied with a smile that almost made him appear boyish. She rolled her eyes again and couldn’t decide if she wanted to smack the smile off his face or kiss him. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. She turned back towards him and quickly leapt into an attack.

She lunged her sword, stabbing straight for his head. He dodged to his left, arching his body out of the way. She made a slash right after the lunge, only barely missing him as he recovered from his dodge. She quickly swung at him again, trying to outmaneuver him in speed. He was fast for his size, but she was still capable of being quicker. He finally threw up his sword horizontally to block her attack, knocking her blade away to allow him to back away from her flurry of attacks. She threw up both her sword and her left hand to throw a magelight as she thrust her sword at the same time. He moved his body to his right but held up his sword to the left to knock into her blade, but it held no affect as she dropped to one knee with a spin to slash at his legs.

He quickly pivoted his greatsword and thrust it into the ground, the steel clanging off the stone, to meet hers before it could reach his legs. She came up with her left hand again to throw a mage light at him, but he spun back towards his left to dodge it. He used the momentum to bring his sword around at her as she fully stood. She bent backwards as his blade swung over her. His swing came immediately back to block her sword attack coming down at him in a diagonal slash. 

She once more went to raise her left hand to shoot a mage light at him, but he moved his right hand off his sword to grab her wrist in a tight grip, cutting off any magic she meant to cast. His blade still held hers in a stalemate so used their locked position to shove her backwards until he had her against the stone wall bordering the training yard. 

Once her back was against the wall he smirked down at her and a quick look of confusion flickered across her face at the pang of arousal felt through their bond. Before she could contemplate the feeling any longer, he leaned down and kissed her. In front of everyone. It was not a chaste kiss either. His lips devoured hers like he wished to possess them. It felt like a long time had passed since he started kissing her, but it truly lasted only a few seconds before he finally pulled away. She opened her eyes, only then realizing she’d closed them in the first place and looked around the courtyard. They had nearly everyone’s attention and she could practically feel the red burning her cheeks.

“Everyone is watching.” She whispered as he put a small bit of space between them.

“Let them.” He said and her blush may have actually deepened more if it were possible. He backed away from her with a confident smirk and she just gaped at him.

“That’s cheating!” She accused him and saw Lydia unashamedly snickering at them before noticing she wasn’t the only one finding amusement in their encounter. Farkas was hiding his own chuckling from where he stood with the two new whelps who looked between the Dragonborn and the Master at Arms somewhat awkwardly. 

“All is fair in love and war, Starlight.” He replied cockily. Novalise was now actually considering shouting him into the wall. 

Instead, she opted for a different shout. She summoned her ward and held her arm close to her body before she used her Whirlwind Sprint shout, sending her flying straight into him. With the ward up, he was knocked to the ground a few feet away. His breath was nearly knocked out of him and before he could recover, she was on top of him. She straddled his chest, her knees pinning his biceps to the ground as she held her blade at his throat. 

“If that’s how you want to play it, _grohiik tol meyvit.”_ She said as she stared down at him. 

“Yes, playing like this seems far more fun.” He said as he eyed the area between her legs that was just over his upper chest. She slackened against him slightly at his words and the heated look he gave her. He took advantage of it and lifted his arms, to knock her off balance allowing him to flip her onto her back and roll atop her. He grabbed the wrist of her sword arm and held it above her head in the process while holding her left hand next to her head. He whispered to her in a low voice, “However, I think you’d rather play this game behind closed doors.” Her eyes widened slightly at his words and he chuckled. “Believe me when I say I have no problem making sure everyone here knows who you belong to.”

“I think they know now.” She whispered and he gave her a flash of a knowing smile as he moved off of her, pulling her up with him. 

He leaned down against her ear once she was steady and said in a low voice, “I think your training ends here today.” She raised her brows then saw the seriousness in his face to match his tone as well as the mood she was sensing from him. “Go put the swords away. Then I’m taking you to Breezehome for the evening.” His words were a demand, and it took her a second to snap out of her daze to follow through with the order. She shook her head slightly and walked towards the weapons rack with a quickened step. 

Lydia came over when she saw Novalise’s destination. “I’ll keep Lucia here for a while.” She said with a knowing smile as she placed her weapon and shield away. Novalise gave Lydia her thanks before she rushed back over to Vilkas. The corner of his mouth tilted up in a smirk as he reached for her hand to begin leading her around Jorrvaskr.

“Eager, are we?” He asked her. 

“Maybe.” She said with a shoulder shrug trying to act indifferent and it gifted her a chuckle from him. 

“Don’t act coy with me, Starlight.” He told her. “Or I’ll make you wait longer.” He slowed their pace as they strolled around the Gildergreen in front of Jorrvaskr.

“I think you might be assuming things.” She said, still acting facetious. He stopped, tugging on her hand slightly to bring her just a step closer to him so he could slide his other hand to the small of her back, holding her to him in the center of the Wind District. She felt his hardness against her stomach as he pressed them together. He dipped his head so he could speak quietly but only kept his voice low instead of at a whisper.

“Despite how much I ache to be inside that pretty little cunt of yours, I have the experience to know there is much to be found in delayed gratification.” His voice was husky and strained, like he was holding back from taking her in the middle of the street. His words had always sent surges of desire straight through her, but he had never said anything like that where anyone could walk by and hear. 

“What will I find, then, in delaying us further?” She was able to whisper back, knowing full well he was aware of what his words had done to her due to the bond and his other heightened senses.

“Hmm.” He hummed as his eyes roamed her face. “Mystery also has its merits.” His smirk turned cocky and she hated how handsome it made him look. She knew he would divulge nothing when he pulled away from her, his hand still threaded with hers, and continued their walk to her private home. She huffed in frustration at the way he had completely disarmed her by using her attraction for him against her. Perhaps this was a skill she would need to learn as well.

He didn’t release her hand until they were standing in front of Breezehome. She pulled out her key to unlock the door and had barely been through the entrance before Vilkas crowded her from behind. Closing the door with his foot as he spun her around to face him, he gripped both sides of her face before crashing his lips against hers. His tongue licked at her lips, immediately seeking entry that she allowed him. Only a moment later, without his lips leaving hers, he bent down and placed his hands behind the tops of her thighs, just under her butt, to deftly lift her. He helped her wrap her legs around his hips as he started walking for the stairs. She placed her arms around him, pulling her body closer to his with a small moan as her center rubbed against him.

Once in her bedroom, he grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed. She let out a small yelp when she landed on her back. She looked up at him and sucked in a breath at how he stared down at her. The only way the look on his face could possibly look more primal was if his eyes had changed, as they often do, to show his slipping control over his beast. 

He bent down on one knee to start unlacing her boots, making quick work of the laces before throwing them to the side once they were off her feet. She leaned up on her elbows to watch him, her legs bent at the knee dangling off the bed. “It has been far too long since I’ve had you.” He spread her legs as he rose over her.

“It’s only been six days Vilkas.” She said with a smile.

“Six days too long.” He replied before placing a hand on the bed as the other came to her throat. He didn’t squeeze her, only placed enough pressure to push her to lay back on the bed once more before his lips found hers again. His hand caressed her neck, collar bones and down to her breasts still trapped behind her training leathers. He deftly began unstringing the laces of her leather jerkin. When it was undone, he cupped a hand behind her head and pulled her with him, lips locked together as he raised up to push the jerkin down her arms. He then lifted her cotton undershirt over her head, their kiss breaking for only a second before he was back on her. She reached for his shirt to start pulling it off him, but he grabbed her wrists. He pushed her back down on the bed, stretching their arms above her head.

He slid his hands down her arms so he could move to nip at her nipple still hidden by her breast band, eliciting a groan from her as she arched into him. He began to unlace the breastband but only loosened it before sliding it up the sides of her body to her wrists. He kissed her as he leaned over her once more with their arms outstretched. He tightened the piece of hide to bind her wrists then used the remaining ties to attach the makeshift bond to the headboard.

She scrunched her brows at him, and he gave her a knowing smirk that should have made her nervous but instead melted her at her core. She pulled against her binds for a moment to find they were rather secure.

“What are you doing?” She finally has the courage to ask him.

“Showing my mate how I plan on keeping her tamed for me,” was his reply before his mouth returned to her skin, slowly making his way down her body once more. 

“Do you plan on kenneling me as well?” She said with a playful tone.

“With your talk of Blackreach, it’s a very tempting idea.” His eyes looked up at her as he spoke, and she shivered at the possession she saw in his stare. He reached his hands for her leathers, hooking his fingers over the top of them as well as her underwear before tugging them down her thighs. “But I can’t bare the idea of keeping my dragon caged.” He finished pulling her pants off. He then stripped himself of his own clothes and she couldn’t believe herself as she licked her lips at the sight of him. The hard contours of his chest and abdomen, those lines on his hips that angled down to his manhood. She was overcome by the desire to feel him, but her bound hands kept those desires unfulfilled.

He spread her legs and made a noise of hungry satisfaction. She held back the urge to close her legs when he looked at her that way, but his presence was always a comfort to her in contrast to his hungry eyes. “Not when you’re this beautiful spreading your wings for me.” He knelt between her thighs and his silver eyes met her golden ones, causing her to tense with anticipation. “So, instead of hiding you away, I’m going to make you feel like you’re flying.” His voice was low, and she felt the words against her core before his tongue swiped up her seam. Her hips immediately reacted, lifting from the bed with a moan escaping her lips.

He used his elbows to spread her thighs farther apart while his hands spread her center for him. With her arms bound, everything about what he was doing made her feel vulnerable and a wave of nervousness overcame her despite him having done this before. She was still unused to such attentions and she couldn’t help her reaction. Her breathing deepened and he chose that moment to draw his gaze from her core to her eyes. 

“This is beautiful, Love, don’t you dare get shy on me now.” His tongue flicked out against her again, but she could barely raise her hips with his arms holding her lower half down. “You better get used to me looking at you.” He told her, “because I plan on getting to know every miniscule part of you very intimately.” Once more his words caused a rush of desire to run straight to the core he had spread so openly in front of him. Her muscles clenched in reaction and he smiled at the response. Despite all of this, her embarrassment began to abate as he began to tease her with just his finger barely brushing against the top of her slit. “And I plan to take my sweet fucking time doing it.” His voice remained husky and she could nearly hear his restraint behind it.

He was true to his words as he teased her endlessly. His fingers kept her open to him while he rubbed, flicked, pinched, licked, and sucked her bundle of nerves. His fingers occasionally found their way inside her channel but it was never enough. She would approach that edge multiple times but never reach it, gifting him with whines and moans of frustration as she pulled on her binds.

“Vilkas, _please_.” She had begged him many times when she had gotten close, but he always gave her a firm “No.” before he paused his ministrations. She had practically sobbed each time he’d denied her, but it did nothing to deter him. She had no sense of time while he pleasured her this way, but he finally raised to his knees with his hands still on her core. He had his thumb rub at her clit as the palm of his hand put pressure near her pelvis while two fingers worked that spot inside her he had stimulated before. Her eyes were closed as she desperately focused on reaching her climax, but they opened the moment she heard his deep husky voice.

“Who does this cunt to belong to now?” He asked, his eyes showing his other half and the hand that did not have fingers inside her lightly slapped at her clit. She gasped at the sting that quickly turned to pleasure as he started rubbing at her again. She moaned his name loudly to answer him and saw his satisfied smirk. His fingers picked up their pace and she squirmed and groaned as she desperately tried to reach her peak. “Show me how bad you want it, Starlight.” He continued his small ministrations, but his hands worked around the frantic movement of her hips. His fingers barely moved of their own volition, only curving to reach that special spot within her as she fucked herself on his hands. He continued to use words of encouragement to help her to where she wanted to be. He felt her growing close between the bond and her frenzied movements, he knew she was racing towards it. “No stopping this time, Love.” He told her as he felt her reach the precipice. He felt her muscles tense around his hand and just as she began to fall, he pulled his fingers out and quickly shoved himself inside her. She screamed as the slickness of her orgasm allowed him to slam into her, completely sheathing himself within her.

He groaned as she clenched around him, but he gritted his teeth as forced himself to piston inside her to draw out her climax even longer. The echoes of the intense pleasure ricocheted through the bond and it took all of his control not to spill himself inside her. Her back was arched off the bed as he pounded into her. He wrapped his large hand around her throat, giving it a gentle squeeze before dragging his open palm down between her breasts before gently massaging one. His other hand held tightly to her hip as he slowed his pace when he felt her orgasm begin to fade. She was panting beneath him, her skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat and he saw a hungry dragon in her golden eyes. He leaned down to kiss and nip at the soft flesh of her neck and shoulder before he heard her whisper in his ear.

“Delayed gratification.” Was all she said in a breathless voice before she gave of a huff of a laugh that he felt against him where they were joined. He raised his head to smile down at her before taking her lips with his.

“I love seeing you like this.” He kept their bodies close as he ground his hips into her. He raised a hand to move some of her sweat slick hair from her face. “I love feeling you beneath me.” His lips moved down her neck once more and she tilted her head to give him better access. He practically growled as he clamped down onto her shoulder directly over the mark he left there as he gave a hard thrust inside her. She yelled out, pulling on her restraints as the jittery pleasure from the mark shot through her. “Your body was made for me.” He said after licking over her mark, causing another shudder to wrack her body with his hard thrusts picking up speed. She called his name, his words having their desired effect on her. His mouth was back at her ear as he continued, “Feel how perfect we are. How I good it feels when I fill that delicious cunt.” Her hips were meeting each of his thrusts and she could tell he was still holding back.

“ _Please_ ,” She begged him once more, but he just gave her a rumbling chuckle that she wished hadn’t sounded so damn sexy. Shor’s bones the man oozed virility when they were being intimate. 

“I’m not sure I know what you’re begging for, Love.” She nearly growled in frustration but the only sounds that escaped her lips were those of the pleasure he gave her. He lifted a hand to her throat again, gripping her underneath her jaw. “Tell me what you need.” He demanded as he forced her to look up at him. Her eyes rolled closed after his next couple thrusts, however, so he nipped at her mark again. “Look at me and tell me what you want, or you won’t get it.” He tightened his grip on her throat, but only enough for her to notice. He saw that spark in her eyes that originally drew him to her. The dragon hidden underneath. She tilted her chin up slightly at him and her lips tilted up.

“Neither will you.” She tried and he couldn’t help the breathy laugh that escaped him. He brought his lips close to hers, just barely touching as he spoke.

“I have hands and you have a mouth.” He pulled back without fully kissing her. When her eyes widened and he smiled, knowing he had her. He then saw her eyes drop to where they were joined, and she licked her lips. When she looked back up to him, her smile was nothing short of mischievous.

“I want to taste you.” His hips stopped thrusting within her, not expecting her statement. Her smile grew and she lifted her pelvis to grind against him. He groaned and dropped his mouth to the mark on her shoulder. She shuddered against him before moving her hips again. He yanked himself away from her, using every bit of willpower he had.

“You’re going to taste yourself on my cock instead.” He told her he climbed up her body, knees straddling her chest as his manhood strutted straight out towards her mouth. He grabbed the back of her head using a fistful of her hair and pulled her head upwards to face his length. “Tap the headboard with your hands twice if you need me to stop.” He instructed her and she nodded her head as much as she could in his grip to convey that she understood. 

He grabbed himself and directed the tip of his cock to her lips. She immediately opened around him, careful to sheath her teeth behind her lips. Her tongue found the silky head of him within her mouth quickly and she savored the salty taste of their combined essence. He gave her a moment to let her twirl her tongue around him and he moaned in approval. She hadn't expected him to feel so silky soft on her tongue and it drove her to continue licking at him while his cock was in her mouth. He pushed himself farther into her mouth until he reached the back of her throat. She gagged so he pulled all the way out, looking down at her face, eyes tearing up slightly. She just nodded at him, so he entered her mouth again, going back to her throat once more, her gag reaction better until his third stroke this time. Once more he gave her time to breath before he gave her a hard look expressing his intent. He shoved into her mouth again, but she was ready, taking as much of him as she could with her head angled the way it was. She found a way to control the muscles of her throat and mouth, as well as her breathing, so she could take him for longer periods of time until he was steadily thrusting inside her mouth. She laid her tongue flat in her mouth so she could taste and feel every ridge of the underside of his cock. Every time he reached the back of her throat, she curled her tongue upwards to run along the sensitive underside of his shaft and he moaned each time, gripping her hair tighter. 

She had never even thought she would allow a male inside her mouth let alone letting one fuck her there, but the wetness pooled between her already slick thighs was telling to how she felt with her mate grinding his cock into her throat. She wanted to please him as he had her multiple times already. Despite how uncomfortable it could be at times with him in her throat, almost suffocating, something inside her was wild with it. She loved the sounds it elicited from him, loved the way his grip tightened in her hair or the way his hips stuttered when the head of his cock reached the tight canal of her throat. She wished to touch him, but her hands were kept bound while he used her which only added to the heady sensations.

He finally pulled away from her with a curse. She licked her lips, savoring the lingering taste of him as a string of precum and saliva connected the tip of cock to her mouth. He nearly growled at the sight of it. He moved himself down her body again and firmly gripped her hips. “I want to be inside you when I cum.” He told her and deftly flipped her on her stomach. She gave a small sound of surprise as he swiftly pulled and angled her hips upwards. Because her hands were bound, she had no choice but to lay with her upper half on the bed while her core was exposed in the air.

He slapped her ass as he positioned himself behind her and she yelped. He rubbed over the pink skin before slamming his hips forward, shoving every inch of himself into her. She shouted out, her eyes rolling closed as her entire body was pushed towards her headboard with the harsh movement. He filled her so spectacularly and he gave her only a second to feel him before he slowly pulled out to the tip, before thrusting home again. She let out a moaning shout every time he bottomed out inside her.

He reached up and grabbed her hair, fisting his hand in her silky, honeyed strands. His right hand reached around to her breast and tweaked her nipple as he pulled her back towards him as far as her binds would allow. He angled her head sideways before he clamped his teeth onto her mating mark. She screamed his name, and she heard his responding growl of satisfaction as he continued to snap his hips into hers. He finally released her only to place his mouth against the shell of her ear. “I love having you like this.” His voice was animalistic in her ear and a shiver went down her spine at the sound of it. She badly wished to see the beast shining through in his eyes, but he held her in place with the hand in her hair. “You take me so deep into that pretty pussy. We were made to fuck like this.” She heard the growl in his voice and wondered how much of those words belonged to Vilkas himself or the beast lurking within. His thrusts picked up in speed and power, nearly driving her body into the bed. Her bound hands gripped the headboard tightly as he fucked her without abandon. 

He bit down on her mark again and lapped his tongue over that sensitive spot in time with his thrusts. She whimpered in his grip and he finally released her hair, but she only angled her head to give him better access to her throat. He did not have to restrain her for her to submit to him. He growled once more, and she felt every bit of male satisfaction and pride through their bond. His now freed hand moved to that spot between her legs and she nearly screamed when he brushed against the bundle of nerves in the most tantalizing way. His tongue licked its way up to her jaw where he nipped at her with his teeth, earning him a groan from her. He suckled on her ear lobe before putting more attention into her sensitive pearl. “I’m ready to burst inside you. You’re going to cum with me.” He told her as if he wasn’t questioning it. His fingers circled that nub, and he rotated his hips so every time he thrust inside her, the head of his cock rubbed that delicious spot inside her that drove her wild with pleasure. They were both moaning, chasing the mutual orgasm they both desired. She did all she could to grind her hips against him and the hand that was at her breast slid down to her hip as he continued to push himself into her, helping grind his cock against every part of her inner walls. His balls tightened, a sign of his impending orgasm as they slapped against the lips of her cunt. “Let me feel you soak my cock with your cum.” He told her, pushing them both over the edge.

She screamed as her walls tightened around him, convulsing in time with her pleasure as that tingling pressure at the base of his spine traveled all the way to the head of his cock as his seed shot forth inside her. Her orgasm milked every last drop from his as he bottomed out inside her, both of them falling to the bed as their hips slowly ground together to ride out every spasm of their climaxes. 

He was leaning on one arm above her, conscious enough to not place his full weight on her. They were both slicked with sweat and panting from the exertion. He was still seeing stars behind his closed eyelids when he heard her mumble. “That was different.” He opened his eyes and pulled back enough to observe her below him. Her eyes were still closed but she had a satisfied smile on her face. She looked sated. 

“Good different, then.” He said nuzzling into her neck, taking in their combined scents and the feel of her skin on his lips. She simply gave a weak nod in reply, but the smile never left her expression. He finally found the strength to pull himself out of her and she let out a small moan he may have interpreted as a protest. He reached up and untied her breastband from the headboard. He lay down next to her and pulled her toward him while he rubbed her wrists before kissing the inside of each one.

She finally opened her eyes and looked up to him. “I do hope we can do that again.” He let out a small chuckle and kissed her forehead. 

“As much as you’d like, Love.” He said with a content sigh. She smiled.

“I like it when you call me that.” She told him and he returned her smile.

“I like it when you speak Dovahzul while you straddle my chest with a blade to my throat.” She laughed at his ridiculous statement but somehow knew it to be true. 

“Perhaps I shall take to using Dovahzul when we are in the bedroom.” She told him and she saw a spark alight in his eyes at the idea, so she spoke to him then. “ _Lokaal zey, grohiiki. Hind wah lost hii ko zey.”_ He made a rumbling noise in his chest and the twitch of his cock told her it worked, despite his lack of knowledge on the words she used. She giggled as she slung her leg over him so that she rubbed against his manhood. He gripped her thigh and flipped her on her back, holding her leg at his hip as he hovered over her.

“Not had enough?” He asked her, the black of his eyes widened to show only a strip of his icy silver. She shook her head in reply.

“Never.” She reached a hand up to run it down his hardened torso, savoring the feel of him after not being able to touch him for so long. “I’ll never have enough.” He smiled down at her as he touched his lips to hers in a bruising kiss before he replied.

“Neither will I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check my story "All the Stars" if you want more of Novalise and Vilkas here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280727/chapters/63979864


End file.
